


When did it get so Dark Out?

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Beer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: I wrote this at the start of winter after realising how dark it had gotten whilst I was busy writing an essay





	When did it get so Dark Out?

Sitting on the couch (sofa) you hadn’t realised how dark it had gotten both inside and outside the house. Sitting filling out and finishing up reports as well as planning out your nephew’s surprise birthday and present, time just… slipped. By the time you looked up – which was due to the fact that you could no longer hear metal clinking off of each other – the house was in total darkness, save for the lamp next to Mac’s bike and the glow from your laptop’s screen. You and your boyfriend, Mac, had known each other your entire lives. Literally since utero. Your mothers were best friends and both fell pregnant around the same time. Your mother used to love telling the story of the night you were both born. Mac’s mother went into labour first and your mother was sitting in the waiting room with your father while Mac’s father was in with his mother. Then your mother went into labour. It was a running joke, or more like a running bet, on which of you would be born first. Unfortunately for your dad, Mac was born first and you followed, around six hours later. It’s the only reason your birthdays didn’t fall on the same day.

You always loved watching Mac tinker with his projects, but you enjoyed the clean-up after even more, especially when you got to help. The only time you and Mac had spent any extended amount of time apart was when Mac joined the army, whilst you finished your studies at M.I.T. You and Mac fell apart while he was deployed, despite the two of you being an item since high school, it just wasn’t enough to keep you together and you both tried your hardest to stay together. So, when you were assigned to the same job through Phoenix Foundation, you were both reunited and working for the same organisation. It took a few months but eventually you both fell back into a familiar rhythm with one another, you even managed to fall back into a routine with Bozer. And, just like that it was as though the three of you had never been apart. Soon after, you and Mac picked up where you left off, it was almost like you’d never been apart.

The sound of the front door unlocking pulled you from your reverie and took your attention away from Mac cleaning up. It took a couple of moments for Jack and Bozer’s voices to penetrate the darkness of the house, a couple of seconds after their voices pierced the darkness a light went on. It took you a couple of minutes to adjust to the sudden light, once you had adjusted you got up from your seat on the couch and walked over to Bozer and Jack, helping them to bring in the bags from the car. They had picked up some extra things that might be needed for your nephew’s party in a couple of days. After checking everything was there you got yourself, Mac, Jack and Bozer a beer each from the fridge and met them outside at the fire pit that Mac had built out back. That’s how you spent the rest of your night, curled up to Mac’s side talking, laughing and joking with Jack, Mac and Bozer.


End file.
